Double Dare
by Terra3
Summary: This was written for a contest where we had to use certain phrases. To say anything more would give everything away.


OKay, I'm ready! It's like midnight!  
  
Note: Not my characters.  
  
Double Dare  
  
The Slayers gang was entering a town at dusk. No one spoke because no one had  
anything to say.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY BALLS, YOU DAMN VIRGIN!" A little boy screamed while running  
after a little girl. The girl was holding two red balls.  
"My name is Virginia! And these are _my_ balls."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Nuh-uh."  
This lasted for about ten minutes until Lina, getting really annoyed, came up,  
took the balls and threw them, "Now they're no one's balls. Now go home!"   
"WAAAAAA!!!" Lina, finally realizing what she had actually done, tried to  
patch things up.  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's just it's was really annoying me and... help me Zel,"  
Lina pleaded. Zel smiled and replied sarcastically, "Help you? How? Don't ask  
me, I'm stone, remember?"  
"Will you get over that and help me?"  
Zel did his best melodramatic pose, "No, you hurt my feelings. I'll never  
recover. I hope you're happy."  
"ZEL! CUT IT OUT! HELP ME, PLEASE!"  
"Here you go!" Gourry said, holding the very same balls Lina had thrown. The  
kids squealed, thanked him and walked off, each holding one ball.  
"Uh, how did you get those back?" Lina asked.  
"I got them while you two were fighting. They were only a few yards away,"  
Gourry explained, while the others felt very stupid.  
"Let's just go get our rooms."  
  
Later on, when Zel and Gourry were in their shared room and getting ready,  
Gourry spoke up, "Hey, Zel?"  
"What?"  
"Did you ever jump on the bed when you were little?"  
"No. Never."  
"Why not?"  
Zel mumbled something.  
"What?"  
Zel sighed, "My mother told me that if you jumped on a bed, the bed monsters  
wake up and eat you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, that sounds kind of silly now but I believed it then."  
Gourry smiled, "I remember that my mom used to say that monsters were  
attracted by mud in the house, so I used to wash my shoes before I went  
inside." Zel chuckled at that.  
"Our mothers had us pegged, huh?" Zel laughed at the thought, then stopped,  
"Why did you ask in the first place?"  
"I was thinking about those kids today. The girl looked like my sister at that  
age."  
"Oh."  
"Hey Zel?"  
"What?"  
"Do ever wish you jumped on the bed when you were little, since you never did  
it?"  
Zel looked straight at him, "Gourry, it's not exactly the first thing I think  
of in the morning."  
"Yeah, but do you?"  
"No."  
Gourry looked from the bed to Zel and back again, "I DARE you to jump on the  
bed. Right now."  
"No! I'm an adult!"  
"They did it in Blazing Saddles!"  
Zel mumbled under his breath, "I knew I should've never taken him to that bar  
with me." Aloud he said, "Those were trampolines for one thing and I'm not  
doing it."  
"I _DOUBLE DARE_ you to jump on the bed."  
"No."  
"If you don't," Gourry leaned over with an evil glint in his eye, "I'll tell  
the girls about Lexi."  
"For the last time, I didn't know that she was a hooker. Besides, I only talked to her."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes. That's all."  
"Then why did you leave as soon as she told you where she worked?"  
"Because I had to go to the bathroom."  
"Really? You took an awfully long time."  
"There was a line."  
"So you say."  
Zel started to get alittle upset, "Are you implying I bought her?"  
"Maybe."  
"I would never do that!"  
"I know that. But do the girls know that?"  
"You son of a..."  
"Are you going to jump on the bed now?"  
"This is blackmail!"  
"Gosh, after how many seconds after Lexi left did you leave? Hmm..."  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it, under one condition!"  
"And that is?"  
"After I do what you say, you have to run around this floor, screaming 'Pika,  
Pika!' at the top of your lungs."  
"Pika, pika?"  
"Pika, pika."  
"Fine, now jump." Zel grumbled as he stepped on the top of his bed. He bent  
his knees, "There. Happy?"  
"Come on! I said, 'Jump!' not 'Squat'!" Zel rolled his eyes and lifted his  
heels and put them down, "There."  
"That's sad, Zel. I want your head to hit the ceiling! Jump! Jump! Jump!" Zel  
sighed and jumped. He really jumped. He grabbed the light fixture and did a  
pull up so his head would touch the ceiling. Then he dropped.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were in their room.  
" 'I'm not taking this,' said the tortoise to the snail. 'Come back, I didn't  
mean to SLUG you!' Hehehehehe..."  
"I don't get it, Amelia, I really don't."  
Amelia pouted, "Lina, you have no sense a humor. It's a really funny joke."  
"It's a stupid joke. It's not funny at all."  
"You're just mad because you don't get it."  
"No, it's just a stupid joke."  
"Fine, you think of a better one!"  
"Fine, I will..."  
  
CRASH! The room shook and then ceased.  
"What was that?!" Lina screamed.  
"I hope the guys are okay."  
"Let's go see if they felt that."  
  
When they went to check on them, they were rightly surprised. Gourry was  
rolling on the floor, laughing like a madman with Zel also laughing, whose  
laugh was interrupted by Zel going, "Ow."  
"Zel, you broke the bed??" Lina asked, too shocked to be angry.  
"It's not my fault I weigh half a ton!" Zel snapped, still laughing.  
"What were you DOINGG?" Amelia whined.  
"Um..." Zel, just now feeling embaressed, "GOURRY MADE ME DO IT!"  
"Don't lay the entire thing on me! You're the one who broke the bed."  
"Well, in essence, you broke it."  
"IN _ESSENCE_?! What kind of excuse is that? You broke it and that's that!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
Lina, feeling very annoyed, picked Gourry up in anger and threw him on the  
bed, breaking it more, "There, now it's BOTH your faults! Now, you're BOTH  
going to pay for it! Good night!" Lina turned and walked out, with amelia  
behind commenting, "Men are just like children."  
  
When they had left, Gourry spoke up again, "Zel?"  
"What now?"  
"Do I still have to do the running around thing?"  
"Yeah, but now you have to run around the entire town yelling it."  
Gourry groaned, but a promise was a promise. He got up, looked back at Zel,  
making a sad face. Zel scoffed, "I don't care. I want to see you work up a  
sweat. And I want to hear you no matter where you are in town." Gourry sighed  
and walked through the door.  
  
It was a beautiful night. Lovers were enjoying the moonlight. Friends were  
chatting by the fire. Children were warm in their beds. Then a sound ruined  
that beautiful night.  
  
"PIKA PIKA!!!!"  
  
The End.   
  
Notes: Just don't ask.   



End file.
